User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/Next Gen Notes
ILL EDIT THIS LATER BUT WE MISSED THE WIKIA BDAY BY FOUR DAYS ILL ADD STUFF ABOUT MY NG LATER Edit: Okay nvm that stuff here’s some ng notes Apple Sugar *Daughter of Snips and Apple Bloom **Shes’s very hyperactive and literally will go all sonic on you. **Has one of those puppy dog crushes (like the ones younger kids have on like their babysitter or smth) on her cousin’s friends, Star Catcher. **Shes very close to the Pie’s Kids, like Feathered Quartz and Chyiria, since the Apples and Pies were very close due to Pinkie and AJ, or Big Mac and Marble. Aurora Lulamoon *Daughter of Starlight Glimmer and Trixie Lulamoon. **Despite being the daughter of STARLIGHT GLIMMER and TRIXIE LULAMOON, as a foal, Aurora did little magic. It worried her parents, but also gave them relief because every pony thought she would magical out bursts and kill everyone or something. **Very insecure, I mean very. Scared she’ll never live up to be like her mothers or Auntie Twilight Blueberry Muffin *Daughter of Blueblood and Ditzy "Derpy" Doo-Hooves **Care free, since she’s not directly in line for anything, she does whatever the Pickle she wants to do. She's sassy but sophistcated but not afraid to let free. *Sister of Bubble Popper *Her Squad is made up of the fashionista (Trendsetter, Fancy Pants x Fleur de Lee), the cultured (First Class, Jet Set x Upper Crust), and her, queen. *Double bouble disco queen Bubble Popper *Son of Blueblood and Dtizy "Derpy" Doo-Hooves **Regal, Proper, but a royal clutz *Brother of Bubble Popper Butter Knife *Son of Cheese Sandwhich and Pokey Pierce (biologically), but has an adopted father, Troubleshooes (polyship). **He's sweet yet very but it's very hard for him to open up. He's an extrovert, and loves to be around people, but has some form of social anxiety and the idea of messing up around said people scares him. *Might have another sibling!!! *Cheese and Pokey meet at Applejack and Pinkie's wedding, and started dating sometime after. Cheese became the godfather to Pink Delicious (pokey was later the godfather of orange julie) and the two came to see their friends new born child, Zap Apple, when they meet Zap's godfather, Troubleshoes and the three became friends, and let him into the releationship. **Collectivally known as "the uncles" to the Applepie kids. *Butter Knife was babysat by Delly when she was younger. *Butter has a cute crush on Delly *His father may be a tatoo artist but Cheese and Troubleshoes have forbid their son from ever getting a tatoo. Prince Charming *Son of Empress Cadence and Sir Shining Armor. **He's a confident young stallion with a kind of large ego and heart. At the same time, he's very femine but very comfortable in his masculinity. *Younger brother to Flurry Heart, older brother to Damsella Distress. *After Flurry left, he was crowned next in line for the throne. *Unicorn. *Known for getting medi-pedis with his sister before the two go off to knight traning to kick some but. *He has no fashion sense tho. Chyiria Pie *Daughter of Sombra and Chrysalis, adopted by Maud Pie. **She's a shy young pony with a stuborn attitude. She's very energetic like her Auntie Pinkie, and is often treated like a baby. However, she has seen so many things she cant even explain... *Sombra and Chrysalis had purely political fling a VERY long time ago. This resulted in their little hell spawn, Chyiria. She was supposed to be a mystical combination of both ponies, used to take over the world. Well, things happened to Sombra yada yada, Chrysalis tried to take over that didn't work, yada yada. So, the changelings quickly hide their princess in what was almost like a time calpusle. For years, she was frozen in time as a little girl. *Some time after being reformed, they found their princess wrapped up and alone in distant room. They woke her up but she did not want to be part of this. She ran away, far away until she stumbled upon the home of the Pies. Maud Pie noticed her out in the feild, and took in the little girl who only had memory of her name. Hint- she knows more. Color Blitz *Daughter of Rainbow Dash and Dumbbell **Used to be very brash and brute, a bit of bully but someone most people admired. Had a lot of confidence. *Younger sister of Rainbow Blaze. *Blitz was the perfect daughter of Rainbow Dash. Everyone believe she would do great things like her mama. She was confident and very sly, unlike her older brother who people thought would amount to nothing. However, one day, Blitz' confidence got to the best of her resulting in a terrible accidnet that hurt her wings. This sadly caused her to not be able to fly for about a year, and thus locked herself in her room, playing video games. *She's a hermit. She has a loud attidude and no one likes her. *Zap has a crush on her ever since they were little, but it blossomed when Rainbow forced Bltiz to go work on the farm one Summer. **They do have a child, Thunderbird "Birdy". Comic Panel *Son of Cheerliee and Quibble Pants **Resident Nerd *He works at Ponyville's like one school. *Is also an aspiring writer. Courtney Rock *Daughter of Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody. *Is dyslexic *Courtney Rock is her stage name but her real name is very similar *Specalizes in country rock. *Often uses string instruents (banjo, guitar) but also can be very loud and agressive. Damsella Distress *Daughter of Empress Cadence and Sir Shining Armor **She's got a medium level of sass and sophistcation but could kick yo ass. *Younger sister of Flurry Heart *"Damsella stole my man" -everyone *She's a sweet talker and seems really innocent. *Everypony loves her- oh well, acturally most find her annyoing but she's a great royal guard. *She's a great actor. "oh im such a sweet little girl" PHYSCE NOPE *Her name is a play on the term "damsel in distress", which she is far from. Duey Doo “Dewberry Yearling” *Son of Daring Doo "A.K. Yerling" and Candy Apples **think duey from duck tails *Younger brother of Indy Doo, Jones Doo, Huey Doo, and older brother of Luey Doo. *A.K. Yerling is Daring's pen name. All the kiddos have real legal names (indiana/indy, jones, huey, duey, and luey) but have a more... professinonal name they use (henry/indiana, jonathen, huebert, dewberry, and louise). Dusk Grip Evening Wink Fauna Feathered Quartz First Aid First Class Category:Blog posts